Maplestory: Origins
by RCenthusiast
Summary: The Black Mage has been sealed by the heroic six. Never to endanger the world again... for now. What is the story behind it? What happens to those who were part of it? What future lies in store?
1. Origins

**Maplestory Origins: Prologue**

Disclaimer: I do not own Maplestory!

A/N: I use ideas from a multitude of sources so if any one recognises anything, I DO NOT OWN THOSE TOO!

Let's get on with this!

-

The Temple of Time.

An ancient city. A mythical city. A cursed city.

An Ossyrian floating continent reached only through Leafre, none but the strongest of explorers ventured here. The land had seen creation and destruction of limitless time, thus its namesake. Monsters which guard the doric halls wielding power few could imagine yet match with their own. But what did they guard was a mystery. A mystery only to those who were not well versed in the history of Maple World.

And for the few who were still aware, it would be known to them as the place where the largest battle in the history of Maple World occurred. A war against the darkness, against the most vile and twisted being ever known to all Maplers: The Black Mage.

It is said that a long time ago, before Victoria Island and Ossyrian continent were separated, the Black Mage went to Magatia in the Nihal Deserts to study alchemy and later founded Aurora, an organization that researches and protects the light, and soon rose up as Maple World's Transcendence of Light.

However, Maple World shortly became chaotic as the different regions and classes attempted to extend their reach, crossing each other's paths and instigating violence and aggression. The Black Mage in his attempts to restore peace, was slowly driven insane by the stress. Believing that people can't be trusted in making their own decisions, he decided that there needed to be a king controlling their lives. This enticed him to give up the light and went for the search of power. The Black Mage invaded the Temple of Time and stole the powers of Rhinne, the Goddess/Transcendence of Time, for himself.

It was during that time that six heroes emerged from the chaos and banded together against the sinister evil that was the Black mage:

Aran, Master of the Polearm, Mistress of Ice. Feared by her enemies for her combination attacks.

Frued, Dragon Tamer and magician along with his familiar: Afrien. King of the Onyx Dragons.

Mercedes, Queen of the Elves, well-known for her skills in Archery even among her kind.

Phantom, professional and mystical power thief, lover to Ereve, predecessor to Empress Cygnus.

Luminous, The White Wizard and accomplished seal master. Responsible for the sealing of the Black Mage himself.

EunWol. The mild-mannered pirate who brought them all together, with a background as obscure as his powers.

Lastly, an unnamed winged warrior only known as the "Demon". Powers fuelled by his hell-bent revenge against his former master.

Together, the five legends of Maple World and the Demon challenged the Black Mage. They fought with all their power, but was found that their combined prowess would not be able to destroy the Black Mage completely. Thus, Luminous, a member of the Aurora, decided to seal away the Black Mage. In doing so, however, he took in some of his darkness as he attempted to break free. Before the Black Mage was completely sealed, he cursed the Heroes, encasing them in ice. During the fighting, Freud sacrificed himself to protect Afrien and his egg.

This was the battlefield where the Black Mage's short-lived reign fell apart. When maplers of all walks of life banded together with a single purpose to destroy the mad wizard and his vision of a world under his control once and for all. For those who participated, the Temple of Time was the climax of this campaign, holding off his horde of dark minions while the six heroes battled against the Black Mage himself.

In the hall of the Forgotten Twilight, one would be hard pressed to look away from the piercing eyes of the statues of the once great warrior-monks and scholars, the fear-inducing gargoyles which stand guard for eternity under the lightning and blood red skies. In the middle of the hall stood the throne which once sat the Black Mage as he consolidated his power. Above it, contrast to all else, loomed a single shadow. The peaceful statue of Rhinne, the Goddess/Transcendence of Time. If one were to look closely, it might have seemed she was crying.

The only peculiar object one would notice would be a mirror, gilded with gold, seemingly built into the throne. If one were to have the ability to fly, would see the patterns of unintelligible markings across the floor with the throne in the centre. And if he or she were a magician, would recognise those markings as only one thing: A sealing matrix.

For those who did not forget, the mighty Black Mage had not been utterly destroyed but merely defeated... for now. Sealed by the six heroes into the mirror never to wreak his havoc across the world of Maple ever again. But with all things in the universe, nothing is impermanent.

Because all it needs is just one person to light the match, and unleash the wildfire.

A/N: So whaddaya think? Please Read and review! :)


	2. Orchid

**Maplestory Origins: Orchid**

**Disclaimer: I do not own maplestory!**

"My lady... are we supposed to-"

"Shut up!"

"A-ah Yes my lady!"

A bead of sweat dripped down Orchid's forehead. Everything was set, incantations ready to be given at the ready, counter seals drawn against the old one on the granite floors. Finally, the Dark Crystal shard in hand.

The titanium blonde eyed the octagon object. It took her five years to collect enough of the shards around Eos tower and another month to combine the pieces into a single physical entity of pure dark energy. If her research proved true, it should be enough for her to communicate with her long-forgotten master.

"Are all the equipment ready Hiver?" She barked.

"Yes, my lady! All personnel are in position and awaiting your command!" replied the leather suited man, snapping into salute.

Orchid smirked. Humans were all the same. Give them the opportunity for power with a little, _convincing_, and their feeble minds would be yours to control. It helped when you were a blonde bombshell AND a powerful mage to boot. Some people with a little more power would take more time to persuade, but nothing a little sly and cunning words would do the trick.

_And with a few bunnies and pandas too! So furry and mine to control. Furrryyyy... Kukukuku..._

The non-human members of the group shuddered as their violet-eyed leader started chucking madly in their direction.

Although Orchid considered the regular humans nothing more than lowly trash that needed to be eliminated or put in line, she would not deny their usefulness if selected carefully. That, and she needed manpower to accomplish her goals.

The result: The Black Wings. Main Objective: To revive the Black Mage and finish what he started all those years ago. Plunge the world of maple into darkness and into his utter control. Secondary Objective: Destroy Aurora. The organization that the dark lord himself created to protect the peace back before being spurned to the dark side. Only then shall they be rewarded with power beyond their wildest dreams.

"Francis, Baroq, Eleanor, Incantations now!" She ordered. _Showtime._ "Gelimer, initiate the dimensional communicator!"

The three mages of the group slammed their palms to the ground at different points of the counter-seal, lighting up the floor in shimmering rays. The sealing matrix appeared to fade but still held in place.

Meanwhile, Gelimer flipped the switch on his dimensional communicator device. Wires protruding from the cylindrical contraption connected to electrical pads stuck onto the edges of the mirror. Orchid then placed the dark crystal onto the mirror.

Suddenly, the surface of the mirror started to bubble and ripple. Like black tar, it sucked the crystal into it...

And pulled Orchid straight into the mirror.

Black. Infinite darkness. Orchid knew her eyes were open. Yet all she could see was nothing. like as if they were closed. Then again, she could still see herself. She was standing on sheer nothingness. A room of black, pin-drop silence. She could even hear her own breathing and the ringing in her ears. _Who can live in a place like this for years and not go insane?_

**"Who enters my domain?"**

She tensed. The voice came from everywhere. She couldn't pinpoint where the voice was coming from. But one thing was for sure; it was undoubtedly _his._

Falling onto one knee she cried "The one whose allegiance you hold my lord!" Her voice echoing through the empty blackness.

Chilling, deep laughter was her reply.

**"Of all my loyal servants, I wouldn't have expected you to try to break me free from this forsaken prison."**

"And who would you have preferred my lord?" She replied, quirking her eyebrow.

**"Magnus with his brute strength and force of will," **Orchid scoffed. The power-hungry, narcissist dragonborn had the subtlety of a charging Tauromacis.

**"or maybe Hilla? Her knowledge would have broken me out sooner." **Again, Orchid sneered inwardly with disgust. The snivelling, red-headed bitch would sooner backstab the black mage if he did not suit her needs. But he was too powerful for her to do anything anyway.

**"Still, it is inconsequential. You have done me a great service my dear Orchid. It is time. The so-called 'heroes' of the Maple World are just about to wake up from their slumber. And we need to be ahead of them before they can do anything about it!"**

This elated Orchid to no end. Finally the world shall know pain. "What would you have me do my lord?"

**"What you've done has but only created a tiny crack into the sealing matrix's structure. Gather more of the dark crystals and eventually I shall be free." **A small pocket mirror the size of her palm appeared before her.** "For now, I shall be able to communicate with you using this mirror. Take your men and control the city of Edelstein as our cover. The mountain nearby shall serve as your base of operations." **

"What of the heroes my lord?"

**"Consolidating our power is first and foremost. Seek out my other commanders. You shall not deviate from this plan."**

Orchid frowned. As loath as she was having to deal with the likes of Magnus and Hilla, she could not openly defy the Black Mage. "And if we cross paths with the heroes?"

**"Kill them. By ALL means necessary."**

A/N: How was it? R&R please! :)


End file.
